Empty Slot
Slot #1 Contestants *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - |||||| *Boom Sonic (Sonic Boom) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Mr. Potato Head - ||| (Slot 2) *New Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales in the House) - || *Hannah Montana *Fynsy - | (Slot 2) *Jacksepticeye - |||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Foxy (FNAF World) - ||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (FNAF World) - | (Slot 2) *Adventure Puppet (FNAF World) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Savvy Stylist (Style Savvy Trend Setters) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Anime Draculaura (Monster High Anime) - | *Anime Frankie Stein (Monster High Anime) *Benny n' Lee (Ice-Climber-Like) - | (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie - | (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Twilight - | *Fran Bow - ||| *The Hub Logo *Garnet (Steven Universe) - |||||| *Musa (Winx Club) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *George Shrinks - | (Slot 2) *Starcatcher (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Thistle Whistle (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 2) *Tutenstein - | *Willa (Willa's Wild Life) (JOKE) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||| (Slot 2) *Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Miss Scary (Mr. Men) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - |||| (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Charlie the Unicorn - || (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Creepie (Growing Up Creepie) *Justin Bieber (Joke) - || *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) - | *Comic Sans (Undertale Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Best Ariel (Goodtime's Little Mermaid) *Toon Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) - || *Bridal Shotacon (Universe of Lawl) - || *Applebloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | *Melinda (CanadianScout) - || *Grumpy Cat (Grumpy Cat) - | (Slot 2) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) - || (Slot 2) *Sonic Zombie Origins Sonic/Pizza Hut Sonic/Derp Sonic/Hooba Dooba Sonic (Sonic Zombie Origins) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||||| (Slot 2) DLC Slot #1 Contestants *Haunted Barbie (Five Nights at Doll House) *Comic Freddy Fazbear (Rebornica FNaF Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Barney the Dinosaur (Barney) *Shadow Nightmare FredBarbie (Lojo98 FNaF MS Paint) *Fluffle Puff (Fluffle Puff Adventures) - || (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *Goth EQG Pinkie Pie (Lojo98) Slot #1 Winners *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Garnet (Steven Universe) Slot #2 Contestants *Maya & Miguel - | *Toon Nicki Minaj (Anaconda: The Educational Version) - | *Nature (Real Life) - ||| *Leela (Futurama) - ||| *Kid Vid (Burgur King Kids Club) - | *Viva Reverie (Youtube) - | *Drake & Josh - || *Anime Britney Spears (Britney Spears Break the Ice Music Video) - | *Gru (Despicable Me) - |||||| *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) - ||||| *Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) - |||| *MwH Heavy (Kitty0706) - || *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob specials) - ||| *New Alvin (ALVINNN and the Chipmunks) - | *Taco (Inanimate Insanity) - ||||| *Announcer (Battle For Dream Island) - |||| *Chara (Undertale) - || *Dr. Rabbit (Colgate) - |||||| *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - ||| *Unikitty (The LEGO Movie/Cartoon Network's Unikitty series) - |||||| *Jacob Sartorius (Sweatshirt) - || *Ron (Lemme Smash) - |||| *Aku & Scaramouch (Tag Team) (Samurai Jack) - ||||||| *Lele Pons (Youtube) - || *Pajama Sam - |||| *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) - |||| DLC Slot #2 Contestants *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - || *Dora the Explorer *Zone-Tan (ZONE-Sama) - ||| *Pewdiepie - || *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - || *FCCD SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs (Fried Chili Cheese Dogs) (Tag-Team) - ||||| Slot #2 Winners *Sonic Zombies (Sonic Zombie Series) *Aku & Scaramouch (Samurai Jack) Slot #3 Contestants *Bonbon Dur Au Beurre (Hot Dagn) 2 votes *Maddie Ziegler (Sia music videos) 0 votes *Oney (Oneyplays) 1 vote *Tennis Ball and Golf Ball (REMAKE) (TAG TEAM) (Battle For Dream Island) 5 votes *DCSHG Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) 0 votes *Madonna (Singer) 0 votes *Penny (The Proud Family) 1 vote *Leokimvideo 1 vote *Hanazuki (Hanazuki Full of Treasures) 2 votes *Doreamon 1 vote *Root & Digby 1 vote *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) 1 vote *Phil Eggtree (Riddle School) 2 votes *Danger Dolan (Planet Dolan) (Mostly using the "Super Planet Dolan" version.) 3 votes *Starbomb Mario (Starbomb) 4 votes *Realistic Link (If SMASH BROS was Realistic) 3 votes *Dillon the Hacker (Joke) (YouTube) 4 votes *Molly Ketty 2 votes *Mommy & Gracie (Ice-Climber Like) (Mommy & Gracie Show) 0 votes *Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) 1 vote *The Illusion Mistress (Chronicles of Illusion) 1 vote *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) 4 votes *Akemo Himejima (REMAKE) (High School DxD) 0 votes *Harley Morenstein (REMAKE) (Epic Meal Time) 2 votes *Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan) 1 vote *Apple & Marshmallow (TAG TEAM) (Inanimate Insanity) 3 votes *Rebel (Nuclear Throne) 0 votes *Buster Baxter (Arthur) 0 votes *Guildmaster Wigglytuff (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) 0 votes *Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) 2 votes *Flumpty Bumpty (One Night at Flumpty's) 3 votes *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) 4 votes *Issei Hyodo (High School DxD) 1 vote *Aqua the Leafeon (DeviantArt/HyperBeamEevee) 2 votes *Jordan Underneath (YouTube) 1 vote *SpaceHamster (Hidden Block) 1 vote *Ika Musume (Squid Girl) 2 votes *Lord Tourettes (Dick Figures) 1 vote *Airalin (DeviantArt/RakkuGuy) 1 vote *Mr. Nezzer (REMAKE) (VeggieTales) 1 vote *Mr. Lunt (REMAKE) (VeggieTales) 2 votes *Giffany (Gravity Falls) 2 votes *Madeline (Madeline Animated TV Series) 0 votes *Domo (Domo-kun) 0 votes *Edgar & Ellen 0 votes *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones) 2 votes *Alex, Clover & Sam (Totally Spies) 2 votes *Strawberry Sunrise (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 0 votes *Blackheart (Marvel) (REMAKE) 1 vote *Donna the Dead (Halloween Props) 0 votes *Professor Quigley (Leapfrog the Letter Factory) 0 votes *David & Shane (The Upside Down Show) 1 vote *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1 vote *Starsong (G3/G3.5 MLP) (REMAKE) 0 votes *Toola-Roola (G3/G3.5 MLP) (REMAKE) 0 votes *Casper the Friendly Ghost 0 votes *Game Dude (Joke) 0 votes *Princess Poppy (Trolls) 0 votes *Movie/Best Jem (Jem and the Holograms 2015) (Joke) 0 votes *Movie/Best Garfield (Garfield the Movie) 0 votes *Jaller & Takua (Bionicle) (Tag Team) 1 vote *Minecraft Rafiki (Minecraft Lion King Mod) 1 vote *Mr. Dark (Rayman) 4 votes *White Chicks (Tag Team) 0 votes *Bliss (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) 2 votes *Shgurr (YouTube/DeviantArt) 1 vote *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy) 1 vote *SML Mario (SuperMarioLogan) 5 votes *Phil Swift (Flex Seal Infomercials) 2 votes *Harriet the Spy 0 votes *Jojo Siwa (Jojo Siwa: My World) 0 votes *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) 0 votes *Lex (Bookworm) 1 vote *The Grinch (Dr. Suess) 6 votes *Miser Brothers (Tag Team) (A Year Without A Santa Claus/A Miser Brother's Christmas) 0 votes *Paper (REMAKE) (Inanimate Insanity) 2 votes *Jake Conway (Ride to Hell: Retribution) 0 votes *Jetix (TV Logos) 3 votes *Pen (Battle For Dream Island) 5 votes *Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy’s 4) 5 votes *Betty Boop 0 votes *ICarly 0 votes *Nina (Braceface) 1 vote *Vanellope Von Schweets (Wreck-It-Ralph) 1 vote *Toon Spyro (BlackRhinoRanger) 2 votes *Supercade DK (Saturday Supercade) 0 votes *Drunk Chara/Bottles (Ask Drunk Chara) 3 votes *Tabbes (YouTube) 3 votes *Ice King (Adventure Time) 2 votes *SMG4 Mario (SuperMarioGlitchy4) 6 votes *Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) 2 votes *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) 2 votes DLC Slot #3 Contestants * Best Elsa (Joke) (Frozen Flash Games) 1 vote * Nyan Mario (YouTube) 0 votes Slot 3 Winners *The Grinch (Dr. Suess) *SMG4 Mario (SuperMarioGlitchy4) Slot #4 Contestants *Abridged Bakura (REMAKE) (Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series) *AnimatedJames (YouTube) *Toon Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series) *Goat (Goat Simulator) *Sassy Velma (Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc.) *Abridged Alucard (Hellsing Abridged) *Chris (The Impossible Quiz) *Pencil & Match (TAG TEAM) (Battle For Dream Island) *Jake Paul (REMAKE) (Team 10) (Sorry Andreas8603) *Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Ashley (WarioWare) *Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity) *Gelatin (Battle For Dream Island) *Domics (YouTube) *Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Frumplequest the Conquistador (Ukinojoe) *Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff (Joke) (TAG TEAM) *Toon/Awesome Snake (REMAKE) (Metal Gear Awesome) *Cartoon Zelda (The Legend of Zelda the Animated Series) *Grace (Façade) *Paul Blart (Paul Blart: Mall Cop) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Commercial Wario (Wario game commercials) *Toon Jax (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm) *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Moanica D'Kae (Welcome to Monster High) *Piemations/Amazing Scout (Meet the Amazing Team) *Piemations/Amazing Pyro (Meet the Amazing Team) *Mike (Total Drama) *Danny Phantom *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Kung Fury *Best Fluttershy (Cookie Swirl C) *Best Applejack (Cookie Swirl C) *FCCD Mr. Krabs (Fried Chilly Cheese Dogs) *Mr. Tickle (The Mr. Men Show) *Awesome Possum (Awesome Possum Kicks Dr. Machino's Butt) *K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Liy (Battle For Dream Island) *Foldy (Battle For Dream Island) *Papa Bear (Paul Terry The Three Bears/SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHET!) *Octodad (Octodad: Dadliest Catch) *Alpha Pig (Super Why) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Gregzilla (YouTube) *Rebecca Parham (Let Me Explain Studios) *TimTom (YouTube) *SomeThingElseYT (YouTube) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) *TJ Henry Yoshi (YouTube) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Colonel Sanders (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *Burger King *Katia Managan (Prequel) *Slimer (Ghost Busters/Hi-C Ecto Cooler) *Jonny 2x4 & Plank (Duck Hunt-Like) (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Harpy (Harpy Gee) *Slendybob (Spongebob YouTube Poops/A Knight's Night!) *Muse/Lumen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Guava Juice (YouTube) *Whammy (Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck) *Felix the Cat *Abridged Goku (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) *Glover *Realistic Jesse (If Minecraft Story Mode was Realistic) *Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) *Leaky Louie (Capri Sun/The Disrespectoids) *Gameboy (Captain N: The Game Master) *Jacksfilms (YouTube) *Ripto (Spyro) *Spy Fox *Follower, Waiter & Greeter (123 Slaughter Me Street) *Escargoon (Hoshi no Kirby/Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Maxmoefoe (YouTube) *Logan Paul (Joke) (YouTube) *Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Toon Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim the Animated Series) *Cool Cat (Semi-Joke) *Joe Squidward (We GOTTA Get SPONGEBOB Back/Ukinojoe) *Christian Weston Chandler/Chris-Chan (Joke) *Wiggy Rockstone (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) *BoJack Horseman Personal Picks Pre-Release (Before Slot 1's release) *Genderless Child (If Undertale was Realistic) *Adventure Freddy Fazbear (FNAF World) *Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Snide (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *The Hub *Regina George (Mean Girls) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Nigel (Landstalker) Slot 2 *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Musa (Winx Club) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Slot 3 *Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Oney (Oney Plays) *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) Pre-Release (Before Slot 4's release) *EQG Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Stephanie Meanswell (LazyTown) Removed *Applebloom (Moved to Lawl Toon REMASTERED) *Best Ariel (Same as above) *Strawberry Shortcake (Same as above) *Bridal Shotocon (The tag was removed by him) *The Hub (Already put in the game) *Regina George (Same as The Hub.) *Lisa Simpson (You probably know already, it is the same as The Hub) *Nigel (For Dabomb 333) *SMG4 (Someone has him. But who?) *Brody Foxx (Request from DaBomb 333) *Macy Halbert (Same as Brody Foxx) *Melinda (No more GA Characters) *Jacksepticeye (Possibly being in Lawl Beatdown) *Pewdiepie (Same as Jacksepticeye) *Starlight Glimmer (Same as Hub) *Musa (Confirmed Playable in Sonata Dusk's Moveset) *Dr. Rabbit (Confirmed to be in Lawl X) *TheOdd1sOut (Confirmed to be in Lawl Academy) *Ronald McDonald (Confirmed for Lawl Galaxy) *Sonic Boom Sonic (Lost interest) *Anime Frankie Stein (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Anime Draculaura (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Twilight (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Barney the Dinosaur (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Nature (Gonna be in Lawl Adventure Director's Cut) *Adventure Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Puppet (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Same as Hub) *Dillon the Hacker (Snake: I just don't like him) *Flumpty Bumpty (Offered him to Ken Willson) *EQG Pinkie Pie (Same as Hub) *Monika (Same as Hub) *Sunset Shimmer (Same as Hub) *Paper (He's used for OJ's Down Taunt) *Stephanie Meanswell (Same as Hub) Category:Projects Category:Spoilers